レイタ Reita
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Reituki de Gazetto- Reita et Ruki sortent ensemble depuis un bout de temps. Mais Reita ne veut pas l'avouez au autres... Ruki en a marre de cette situation. Il lui écrit alors une lettre: レイタ -Reita-


**Titre**: レイタ (Reita)

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reituki Reita x Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Sauf... Ma connerie xD

**Résumé : **It's better to read to Know XD.

**Note**: Désolée pour les fan de Kai, Uruha et Aoi. Moi je les aimes pourtant, mais pas dans mes fics xD. Enfin bref. Je m'excuse d'avance, c'est peut être un peu caricaturer xD. Sur ce bonne lecture les gens xD.

* * *

Il avait hésité longtemps avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Deux, peut être trois heures. Il était resté là assis en tailleurs sur son lit a fixer cette enveloppe, avec pour toute indication que son prénom écrit en Katakana dessus: レイタ. (1) Cette erreur était-elle une erreur toute bête, ou l'avait-il fait exprès? Était-ce un pré-message ? Autant de questions qui lui trottais dans la tête. Surtout que quand il lui avait donner, il avais l'air si... Vide. Fatigué, mais avant tout, éteint. C'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il avait même pas pu lui tirer un sourire de toute la journée. Non il avais peur de trouver les trois mots écrits noir sur blanc, d'être mis devant le fait accomplit. Il avait besoin de lui, mais il ne semblais plus de son avis..

Après une longue réflexion, et surtout après s'être encouragé mentalement, il se décida a prendre délicatement l'enveloppe, comme si c'était un trésor, un messager a prendre avec précaution pour qu'il dise ce qu'on a envie d'entendre. Il sursauta en entendant un grondement dans sa chambre déjà très sombre. Le tonnerre s'annonçait. Il soupira, il n'avais jamais aimée le tonnerre. D'ailleurs il n'avais jamais aimé les lettres non plus, il trouvais que cela faisait trop ... Théâtrale, et trop puérils aussi, mais cela est une autre histoire...

Il réussit a ouvrir la lettre qui lui était adressé, et s'employa a la déplié pour regarde la lettre assez courte quand on y pense. Marrant, mais a regarder l'enveloppe, il avait pas eut l'impression qu'elle soit chargée, peur être un des nombreux effets du charmes de l'autre jeune homme. C'est vrais que parfois il pouvais se montrer.. Persuasif quand il voulais xD.

Décidément il s'était lâcher, comment voulais-il qu'il lise tout ça? Cette quantité de mots a lui lui donnais déjà mal au crâne. Mais comme on dit « Qu'est qu'on ferais pas par amour ».. C'était la question qu'il se posait xD. Il prit une grande inspiration en regardant tout ses mots aligné les uns a la suite des autres, sur une grande surface.

_« Chère Reita, » _

Jusque là tout allais bien, c'était formel, mais pas trop. Il avais quand même du mal a s'imaginer ce que pouvais bien contenir la suite sans s'imaginer évidement le pire des scénario possible, qui seraient la fin d'une choses, et le début d'autre choses. Il aimait pas non plus trop le changement. Oui il pouvais être bornée et bizarre parfois. Il continuait de poser ses yeux sur la lettre pour trouver le sujet de celle-ci.

_« Je sais ce que tu va penser. Tu va te dire qu'une lettre, c'est puérils, et théâtrale.. Mais lis la attentivement, car je ne te le reporterais pas deux fois. »_

C'est que le petit blond finissait par savoir ce qu'il pensait. C'était senser lui faire peur ? ou le rassurer? A ce moment là, il n'aurais sut le dire. Il dut faire un effort colossale pour se concentrer. Il devait lire attentivement. C'est ce qu'il lui avais demander, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la fin pour voir ce qu'il en était, ses yeux se stoppèrent sur un petit

_« Désolée Reita »._

Mais il ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'excusait, il avait pas la force de regarder autour, ni même de lire cette putain de lettre. Il voulais savoir, il était curieux, mais il se demandait si il pouvais lire tout ça? Et pourquoi c'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait décidé de lui filer sa lettre? Il poussa un long, un très long soupire, et se décida a la lire d'un seul tenant, d'une seule traite. Il se dit que parfois, les lettres les plus courtes étaient les meilleures, mais il lui devait ça, alors voilà ce qu'il put lire..

_« Chère Reita, _

_Je sais ce que tu va penser. Tu va te dire qu'une lettre, c'est puérils, et théâtrale.. Mais lis la attentivement, car je ne te le reporterais pas deux fois._

_Tu va sûrement te demander pourquoi cette lettre, pourquoi maintenant, car pour toi tout va bien, tout est parfait. Je te l'écrit pour me libéré, pour que tu comprenne combien j'en peux plus. J'ai fait des efforts, je t'ai laissé du temps, et encore du temps, autant que tu m'en a demander, avec cette promesse. La promesse que tu m'as faite. Mais je n'ai rien vu venir. Pardonne-moi, mais je suis arrivé au point où cela ne suffit plus. Peut être que j'attends trop de toi, peut être que je t'en demande trop, mais tu doit me comprendre. J'en ai marre de faire semblant. Marre de ses mensonges, de tous ça._

_J'ai ouvert les yeux Reita, je les ai ouvert bien grand, et j'ai regarder notre relation, j'y ai vu tout les défauts, sans voir aucune qualités. Est-ce normal? Tout ses mensonges sont-ils obligés? Tu me dit qu'il ne comprendraient pas, qu'ils nous rejetteraient, mais le penses-tu vraiment? Je sais que tu as peur. Je sais cette peur, j'ai la même que toi. Mais je n'y arrive plus. J'en ai perdu le sourire, perdu l'envie de continuer. Je sais que tu m'aime, j'en suis sûr et je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais ton amour, ne suffit plus. Tes promesses ne suffisent plus non plus. Je te veux a moi tout seul, je te veux tout entier, je veux que tu tienne tes promesses. Suis-je assez clair? Comment veut-tu être heureux dans ses conditions? C'est impossible. L'amour n'est pas limité dans le temps. Je t'aime chaque seconde, de chaque heures, de chaque jours que Dieu fait. J'ai toujours envie de sourire quand je voit ton visage rayonnant, de rigoler a tes blagues, aussi nulles soit-elles. J'ai toujours envie de te prendre dans mes bras, te sentir près de moi, pouvoir t'enlacer, t'embrasser, et t'aimer. Mais j'ai aussi toujours envie de pleurer quand je leurs ment, quand tu parle de filles, d'autre gens que moi, quand tu passe la journée a faire comme si on était que des amis. Tu a toujours le même regard pétillant en me regardant, toujours des sourires attendris, et je sais que tes yeux me cherchent tout le temps. Uruha l'as remarquer. Il m'as même dit « Le répète pas, mais je crois que Reita est amoureux de toi »... C'est la fin du mensonge. Je sais pas ce qu'ils pensent de nous, mais je t'en pris il faut que tu te décide a assumer. Je nous vois pas dans 10 ans continuer comme ça quand ils seront tous mariés avec des gosses. Ils comprendront. Tu leurs doit la vérité... _

_Si je pouvais je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je laisserais mon amour dans l'ombre de ta prison en attendant le soir où tu viendrais le libérée de sa cage dorée au barreaux d'amitié, mais mon coeur souffre de cette prison, du contact permanent avec ces barreaux d'amitié. Est-ce que tu comprend ? Si je t'en demande trop, je serais même prêt a te laisser partir ailleurs, si cela pouvais te ramener a moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Sache que mon amour est tiens, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mon coeur ne bats que pour toi tu le sait, mais chaque battements est une plainte lancinante qui me déchire mon coeur en milles morceaux. Et seul toi peut me sauver. _

_J'ai tellement attendu de temps, tellement mis mon coeur entre parenthèses, je sus désolée Reita, mais j'ai tellement mal. J'ai tellement mal. Je souffre de cette douleur. _

_Si tu n'est pas sur le toit entre 19h et 19h05, tu auras aussi mal que moi. Évite nous de souffrir encore plus. Je t'en pris, laisse tomber cette lettre, et viens me rejoindre. Dis moi fort, dis moi encore que tu n'aime que moi. _

_Adieu Reita..._

_(ou pas) »._

L'homme-sans-nez fut choquer par ces derniers mots. Il resta sur place quelques micros secondes a se demander pourquoi sa tombait sur lui, pourquoi il était incapable de rendre heureux son amant. Mais dans l'impératif de sa mort, il se réveilla et chercha une montre, ou un portable, enfin n'importe quoi lui indiquant quel heures il était. Il se maudissait d'avoir perdu 3h a attendre bêtement pour lire cette lettre, car la peur de la lire n'était rien comparer a la peur, que dis-je a l'affolement de perdre le seul homme qu'il ai jamais aimée sur terre. Après quelques minutes de lutte avec son pantalon, il réussit a extirpé son portable, qui n'avais plus de batterie, et rendit l'âme avant d'avoir pu prendre connaissance de l'heure. Il sauta hors du lit et se rua hors de sa chambre pour trouver quelqu'un dans le couloir de l'hôtel, mais personne. C'était pas son jours aujourd'hui. Il opta alors pour l'option: monter en 4eme vitesses sur le toit, et tant pis si c'est pas l'heure, mais au moins si c'était l'heure, on serais là dans les temps. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva devant la porte du toit fatigué d'avoir couru dans les escaliers, car sois-disant les ascenseurs sont en panne. Vraiment pas sa journée. Mais il se dit que peut être le chanteur était sur le point de se jeter a corps perdu dans le vide. Il ouvrit la porte précipitamment et il vit Ruki sur le rebord a regarder le vide. Il s'approcha de lui alors qu'il se retournait doucement pour poser ses prunelles chocolats dans l'océan marron de l'ours blond. Le petit chanteur semblait avoir peur, et pourtant semblais si résolut. Reita lui prit la mains et l'attira vers lui, d'ailleurs il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva dans les bras du beau blond. Il posa sa tête tout près de la sienne et le serras fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant tout bas

**«J'ai eu peur de te perdre! Baka je n'aime que toi. »**

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du bassiste, il était si heureux de l'avoir près de lui, de l'avoir encore vivant, de pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et les lui répétées encore et encore pendant des jours et des jours. Le plus petit des deux, aussi avait les larmes qui se frayaient un chemin sur la peau de ses joues, lui il était si heureux qu'il soit venu, qui tienne a lui vraiment. Sa lui faisait tellement de bien cette explosion d'amour, rien qu'a eux.

Mais bientôt la porte se ré-ouvrit au moment même où Reita posait ses lèvres sur ceux du chanteur. La voix de Aoi se fit entendre, parmi des petits gémissements de Uruha et de Kai qui trouvaient sa mignon.

**« Mais... Enfin? Il se passe quoi là? J'ai raté un épisode »**

**« Tu vois Ruki-Chan, je te l'avais dit qu'il était amoureux de toi »**

**« Ah boonn? Tu le savais toiiii? Je suis jamais au courant de rien ici . »**

Reita eut a peu près cette expression là -.-'. Il regarda alors son amant et lui fit un tendre sourire avant de se tourner vers les 3 autres.

**« Quoi ? Y se passe Rien. Je suis gay, j'aime Ruki, et sa fait 5 mois qu'on est ensemble Baka! »**

Ils eurent tous le souffle coupé par cette révélation . Reita en profita pour embrasser a nouveau Ruki pendant que les 3 autres poussèrent des soupires admiratifs, et las xD. Quant a Kai, il boudait toujours. Personne ne lui dit jamais rien xD.

-

-

-

-

* * *

(1) L'aphabet Katakana au Japon est utilisé pour les prénoms Étrangers. Normalement c'est soi en Kanjis soit en Hiragana qu'il aurais dût l'écrire.

A noter aussi qu'ils écrivent sans espace en colonnes qui se lisent de gauches a droite et de haut en bas xD.

Sur ce XD. J'espère que c'était beautiful xD.

J'avais aussi penser a faire une fin différente plus... marrant xD. Du style quand Reita ouvre la porte il hurle « Rukiii je t'aimme » et là il découvre les Gazetto entrain de faire une petite fête sur le toit xD. Et Uruha qui sort un « Bah tu vois Il t'aime » xD.


End file.
